First Friend
by Yami-Kaitou
Summary: When a little Girl stumbles upon Sohma house one fateful day, she enters through the 'secret entarce' And meets up with young yuki. He offers her kindness and in turn they playa game. What will happen when akito finds them? oneshot...sort of long though :


My first friend

A Yuki One-shot

By: Yami-Kaitou

**((A/n: this may contain spoilers about Yuki…but not many and they aren't all that important. But just beware))**

**M**eryu strayed from the front stairs of her home to the sidewalk. Trotting quickly away from her yard until She came upon a large concrete wall. It was menacing, and at least six feet taller than her. Meryu's green eyes examined the wall.

"I think, that something bad is behind this wall." She said to no one in particular, placing her hands on the gray wall, "Something very…bad."

Meryu placed her left hand on the wall and continued walking, Dragging her fingers slowly over the edge of the wall.

A sharp pain caused her to jerk her hand away from the wall. A crimson liquid streamed from a fresh cut on her palm, Courtesy of the wall.

"Ow, ow, ow…" she murmured, squeezing her wrist in a feeble attempt to make the pain go away. "Stupid wall." She muttered and kicked the wall. Another pain shot up Meryu's leg and she fell to a heap on the walkway.

"Auuugh, stupid wall! It's a cursed wall!" she blubbered, "I have to go home and-"

Meryu turned left. Meryu turned right. Meryu was lost.

"I'm…I'm…looooooost!" she wailed, "if I came from that way…" she looked down to the left but it looked the same as the right. Just a big, concrete wall.

"Okay. If I keep walking in one direction, I should come to a spot that looks a bit familiar. Then I'll ask for directions."

Meryu walked to the left. She walked and walked until she came upon a broken spot in the wall. It had steel re-enforcers sticking out in all directions and the concrete was crumbling and falling apart.

"A secret passage way!" Smiled Meryu, absent-mindedly crawling through the hole in the wall.

"Hello?" she called, walking through the bushes that covered the ground and the 'path'.

"Oh wow…" she gasped as she came upon an older styled house with a large window on the side. There were trees on either side of the window and inside was a little boy about nine years old, just like her. He was sitting in a chair and he had a coat draped over him.

Meryu approached the window cautiously. The boy's skin was the color of porcelain and his hair was sliver-gray. It was also longer and shaggy looking. He was looking away and into the house. Leaves blew around her and she looked at him intently.

When he turned and looked at her, Meryu's heart jumped. His eyes were violet. The boy smiled at her. And said, "You're…bleeding."

"Eh?" Meryu glanced down at her hand and saw that it was bleeding more that earlier, "Oh-oh my goodness!"

"Wait here." Commanded the nameless boy. He got up and left.

"_What a strange boy…_" Meryu thought, she gazed into the window and the wind blew her brown hair around her. It whipped at her little Yellow skirt and her white long-sleeved shirt. She put her non-bleeding hand down near her skirt to keep it from blowing upward.

He finally came back and he leaned out the window with his hand out-stretched. "Come with me, but we must be quick about it."

"Wha-what?" she spluttered as he helped her through the window and into the Dark room.

Meryu glanced around quickly at the paper walls with black markings all over it, as if someone had drawn on the walls with a paintbrush. There were odd lines all over the floor… Almost like whip marks. Meryu shook her head. Whip marks? It couldn't be. Impossible.

"Here, give me your hand." Said the boy, holding out his own hand. Meryu laid her hand in his. He wiped it with a cloth that he had brought with him. It was warm and it felt good across the cut.

"I'm…Meryu…Meryu Minase."

"Yuki Sohma" said the boy, as he wrapped her hand with a long bandage. She watched as he did it. Around and around went the bandage.

"There." Said Yuki, with a satisfied tone. He tied the bandage off in a little bow.

"It's so cute!" smiled Meryu, inspecting the bow.

She flexed her hand and grinned, "You did a good job. Are you a doctor?"

"No. But I know one." Said Yuki

"Me too!" she smiled, "My doctor is really nice."

"Mine…kinda is."

"Yuki Sohma…Yuki-chan Yuki-chan…you have a pretty name…I like it a lot." She said his name again.

"Thank you. Your name is nice as well. Meryu-chan Meryu-chan…" he smiled as her repeated her name.

"Do you want to come out and play with me?" she asked, "We could go back to my house and play in my yard! We can go through the hole in the wall and-"

"Hole in the wall?" Asked Yuki

"Y-yes! There's a gaping hole in the wall out there…is that bad?" she asked

"No…no…its fine."

"So… we could play here I suppose…if you want to stay here…" she smiled, "we can even stay inside! Here, lets play Shiri-Tori!"

"O-okay…" stammered Yuki

"Okay…I'll go first. Happy!

"Pyramid."

"Middle."

"Dull."

"Dul…ly!" Shouted Meryu

"Shh…don't shout! He'll hear us!" Shushed Yuki

"Who?" whispered Meryu

"The head of our family! He'll be angry…" Yuki looked around nervously.

_Pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat_

The rhythmic beat of socked-feet coming nearer and nearer made Yuki's heart speed up, "Oh no…" whispered Yuki

"What? What's wrong?" Whispered Meryu.

"Quick…there's no time…get behind this dresser and do not make a sound. Do you understand?" Yuki Dragged her over to the dresser, he moved the dresser away from the wall, just enough for Meryu to squeeze behind it.

"Yuki, what are you-"

"Do not come out or make a sound. No matter what you hear or see, you must NOT reveal yourself. Do you understand?" he demanded.

"Yes but-"

"Hush!"

Meryu sat quietly and breathed through her mouth in quiet, drawn–out breaths. She heard the door slide open and then shut. Meryu gathered her courage and peeked out from behind the dresser.

What she saw was a small boy a bit older than she and Yuki. He had Dark hair and it hung over his eyes. He wore a maroon yukata and he had something coiled in his right hand. It looked like a rope.

But what she saw in the corner made her heart skip a beat.

Yuki, whom she had just met before, was curled up in a little ball. His hands covered his face and his knees were drawn up to his chin. He was backed all the way into the corner.

The boy walked over to Yuki and an evil grin crawled across his face.

"Who were you talking to Yuki?" said the boy

"No one."

"Are you sure?" asked the boy

"Yes."

"You LIE!" Yelled the boy, snapping his right wrist out towards Yuki. A cracking noise filled the air.

"You dare lie to me? Head of the family? Master of your soul?"

_There were odd lines all over the floor… Almost like whip marks. Meryu shook her head. Whip marks? It couldn't be. Impossible._

Meryu remembered her first thoughts when entering the house.

_Crack! Crack!_

Meryu wanted to shut out the noise. The noise of the boy's whip. The sound of Yuki's whimpering from the corner. It couldn't go on…

"You cannot oppose me! I am Supreme Power!" Cackled the boy

"St-stop it! Pl-please Akito! Stop! Stop!" cried Yuki, Re-coiling into the corner as far as he could.

"You have committed the crime," Laughed Akito, "Now you must pay the price!"

Meryu couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself from behind the dresser and tackled Aktio.

"Stop! You've got to stop it!" she screamed, flailing around like mad.

"What the--? Who are you?" Yelled Akito, wiggling out from under Meryu.

"Stop it!" She screamed at him, running to Yuki.

"Out of the WAY!" yelled Akito, Flicking the whip forward. It latched around her ankle, pulling her feet backwards, and sending the rest of her forwards, and right on top of Yuki.

_POOF_

A cloud of smoke appeared and Meryu clambered away. She sat back, nursing her sore ankle and when she looked back to where Yuki had been, he was gone.

In his place, was a tiny, gray rat sitting on his clothes.

"Yuki!" she screamed, "Is that you—OW!"

"You little Bitch!" screamed Akito, mercilessly whipping her.

"No!" she cried. She placed her hands on the floor behind rat-Yuki and her knees in front of him. she bent over him, shielding him from Akito.

Yuki looked up at her and saw tears forming in her eyes. After a few whippings, a tear dropped from her eye and landed right on rat-Yuki's Head.

Then an idea came to Meryu.

"HELP US!" she screamed shrilly, "HELP US! IN HERE!"

"Shut up!" howled Akito.

"AKITO!" Came a yell, as the door was slung open. Two Dark-haired Boys came rushing in. They were older than Akito and they pulled him back and off of Meryu and Yuki.

"Shigure hold him back! Hold HIM!" yelled one of them

"I've got him, Hatori!" Yelled the one called Shigure, pulling the thrashing Akito Through the door.

"She KNOWS!" Screeched Akito, "She KNOWS! Hatori!"

Meryu felt the stinging on her back as a cruel reminder of the whip. She felt herself getting dizzy and she smiled at rat-Yuki.

"I'm sorry…" she said, as she fell over onto the hardwood floor.

As she faded out, Meryu heard footsteps coming over to her and the man called Hatori Leaned over her. Then he picked up her limp form and she heard another _POOF._

Then she blacked out.

**BREAK**

"It wouldn't prove to be such a problem if he hadn't hit her so hard."

"We could normally erase her memory and set her back on the street. But now she's got a reminder…there's always a chance that she'll remember one day…"

"What about her parents? Surely they must be worried."

"If they aren't now, they will be when their daughter comes home with whip marks on her back and ankles!"

All of this talk circulated throughout the Sohma house for the remainder of the week.

Yuki Sat quietly By Meryu. Hatori and Shigure had convinced Akito to have her futon set up in Yuki's room. He sat with his knees drawn up to his chin. His arms wrapped securely around his legs, keeping them in place.

The door slid open and Yuki gazed over to it. Hatori stepped in and shut the door behind him. He walked over and sat down cross-legged next to Yuki.

"You know…it must be done." He said.

"Yes."

They sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Yuki put his head on Hatori's knee.

"Please don't. She was…so nice…to me. She tried…to save me…and in turn…she was hurt…if you erase her memory of me…erase mine of hers…will you? Please…" Yuki's broken sentences were barely audible.

Hatori placed his hand on Yuki's head, "I suppose."

"Thank you." said Yuki, "Now please. Both of us."

"Are you sure? You don't want to say good-bye?" asked Hatori.

"No. It…would be too sad." Sighed Yuki.

"Who first?"

"Her."

"Alright." Said Hatori, he placed his hand over her eyes. With a Flash, The room lit up and temporarily blinded the two boys in the room.

The light dimmed and Hatori removed his hand, Meryu never even stirred.

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked again.

"I am." Said Yuki.

"Okay."

Hatori placed his hand over Yuki's eyes. There was a flash of light and Yuki fell backwards. He landed right next to Meryu, both of them were unconscious.

Neither of them had ever met before.

**END**

**((A/N :There you go. My first Fruits Basket fanfic. It was long but it wasn't to involved and that was nice. I came up with it off the top of my head, so I'm sorry if it seems a bit scattered…I tried to give a good picture of what was happening. I ended it here but I thought about writing a part about when Meryu gets home and doesn't remember what happened. Yes? No? Maybe so? Nah. It would ruin the entire concept. I don't think I want to put up anything else about it. But review please? Muchos gracias! Hahaha…I'm not Spanish!**

**- Shiri-tori: a japanese word game in which the second word must start with the ending syllable of the previous word EX: Pyra_mid_ -> _Mid_dle. ))**


End file.
